Specific hybridization of oligonucleotides and their analogs is a fundamental process that is employed in a wide variety of research, medical, and industrial applications, including the identification of disease-related polynucleotides in diagnostic assays, screening for clones of novel target polynucleotides, identification of specific polynucleotides in blots of mixtures of polynucleotides, amplification of specific target polynucleotides, therapeutic blocking of inappropriately expressed genes, DNA sequencing, and the like, e.g. Sambrook et al, Molecular Cloning: A Laboratory Manual, 2nd Edition (Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory, New York, 1989); Keller and Manak, DNA Probes, 2nd Edition (Stockton Press, New York, 1993); Milligan et al, J. Med. Chem., 36: 1923-1937 (1993); Drmanac et al, Science, 260: 1649-1652 (1993); Bains, J. DNA Sequencing and Mapping, 4: 143-150 (1993).
Specific hybridization has also been proposed as a method of tracking, retrieving, and identifying compounds labeled with oligonucleotide tags. For example, in multiplex DNA sequencing oligonucleotide tags are used to identify electrophoretically separated bands on a gel that consist of DNA fragments generated in the same sequencing reaction. In this way, DNA fragments from many sequencing reactions are separated on the same lane of a gel which is then blotted with separate solid phase materials on which the fragment bands from the separate sequencing reactions are visualized with oligonucleotide probes that specifically hybridize to complementary tags, Church et al, Science, 240: 185-188 (1988). Similar uses of oligonucleotide tags have also been proposed for identifying explosives, potential pollutants, such as crude oil, and currency for prevention and detection of counterfeiting, e.g. reviewed by Dollinger, pages 265-274 in Mullis et al, editors, The Polymerase Chain Reaction (Birkhauser, Boston, 1994). More recently, systems employing oligonucleotide tags have also been proposed as a means of manipulating and identifying individual molecules in complex combinatorial chemical libraries, for example, as an aid to screening such libraries for drug candidates, Brenner and Lerner, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., 89: 5381-5383 (1992); Alper, Science, 264: 1399-1401 (1994); and Needels et al, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., 90: 10700-10704 (1993).
The successful implementation of such tagging schemes depends in large part on the success in achieving specific hybridization between a tag and its complementary probe. That is, for an oligonucleotide tag to successfully identify a substance, the number of false positive and false negative signals must be minimized. Unfortunately, such spurious signals are not uncommon because base pairing and base stacking free energies vary widely among nucleotides in a duplex or triplex structure. For example, a duplex consisting of a repeated sequence of deoxyadenosine (A) and thymidine (T) bound to its complement may have less stability than an equal-length duplex consisting of a repeated sequence of deoxyguanosine (G) and deoxycytidine (C) bound to a partially complementary target containing a mismatch. Thus, if a desired compound from a large combinatorial chemical library were tagged with the former oligonucleotide, a significant possibility would exist that, under hybridization conditions designed to detect perfectly matched AT-rich duplexes, undesired compounds labeled with the GC-rich oligonucleotide--even in a mismatched duplex--would be detected along with the perfectly matched duplexes consisting of the AT-rich tag. In the molecular tagging system proposed by Brenner et al (cited above), the related problem of mis-hybridizations of closely related tags was addressed by employing a so-called "comma-less" code, which ensures that a probe out of register (or frame shifted) with respect to its complementary tag would result in a duplex with one or more mismatches for each of its five or more three-base words, or "codons."
Even though reagents, such as tetramethylammonium chloride, are available to negate base-specific stability differences of oligonucleotide duplexes, the effect of such reagents is often limited and their presence can be incompatible with, or render more difficult, further manipulations of the selected compounds, e.g. amplification by polymerase chain reaction (PCR), or the like.
Such problems have made the simultaneous use of multiple hybridization probes in the analysis of multiple or complex genetic loci, e.g. via multiplex PCR, reverse dot blotting, or the like, very difficult. As a result, direct sequencing of certain loci, e.g. HLA genes, has been promoted as a reliable alternative to indirect methods employing specific hybridization for the identification of genotypes, e.g. Gyllensten et al, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., 85: 7652-7656 (1988).
The ability to sort cloned and identically tagged DNA fragments onto distinct solid phase supports would facilitate such sequencing, particularly when coupled with a non gel-based sequencing methodology simultaneously applicable to many samples in parallel.
In view of the above, it would be useful if there were available an oligonucleotide-based tagging system which provided a large repertoire of tags, but which also minimized the occurrence of false positive and false negative signals without the need to employ special reagents for altering natural base pairing and base stacking free energy differences. Such a tagging system would find applications in many areas, including construction and use of combinatorial chemical libraries, large-scale mapping and sequencing of DNA, genetic identification, medical diagnostics, and the like.